Anything
by BigRed502
Summary: Tiva Smut - 3x20 Untouchable - MATURE CONTENT


**Anything**

**Tiva - Untouchable (3x20) with a little twist - _MATURE CONTENT WARNING_**

* * *

"Please tell Gibbs you were the one driving the car," Ziva pleaded, walking over to Tony's desk.

"Why?" he replied with a grin, teasing her. Since she was very quiet about her personal life, Tony didn't know all that much about her, except that she could probably kill him with her pinky.

"I have only been with NCIS for a short time and it would look better if this was not on my file," Ziva explained through tight lips. He smirked as he removed his shirt, dropping it in a drawer. He didn't know why he did it, but he loved to see her angry.

"How many accidents have you had?" Tony replied, enjoying that he was making her slightly mad. She glared at him silently for a few moments, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Three," she answered finally. "But the second one was not my fault." He grinned as he watched Ziva's eyes travel down his chest. Her gaze lasted a bit too long to be considered a quick glance. He almost thought she was checking him out. "Now are you going to help me, yes or no?"

"Well that depends, what's in it for me?" he asked cockily. Ziva stepped around his desk slowly as Tony slid his arms into a different shirt. Ziva's eyes never left his chest as she moved. When he bent down to close the drawer they locked eyes. She closed the gap between them slowly and deliberately.

"Anything you want," she said in a husky voice, her eyes moving down to his lips and back. Tony fought the urge to shiver; she really knew how to play with his emotions. How could someone so infuriating make him so hot and bothered? Ziva was attractive, Tony would always admit to it, but their teasing had always been lighthearted and silly. In that charged moment something changed.

"Anything?" his question got cut off by their boss.

"Button up that shirt DiNozzo." Gibbs commanded as he entered the room. Tony hadn't gotten a chance to respond as he watched Ziva sashay back to her desk. He figured she was just toying with him the way she always did. A few moments later, a message appeared on Tony's computer screen.

"_The offer still stands_."

---

The doorbell rang at precisely seven o'clock.

Tony smiled, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. A thrill went through him as he thought of what might happen that night. He had learned not to assume anything in his line of work, but he could still hope.

"Good evening Tony," Ziva said demurely.

"Hey. Come in," he replied, hoping she couldn't tell how excited he was.

"So you told Gibbs you were driving, no? That means you get one favor."

Tony smirked; this might be easier than he thought. He went to the closet and pulled out a black and white garment.

"Put this on."

Ziva held up the maid's costume with a grin. "As you wish," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she headed to the bathroom to change. Tony paced near the door, waiting eagerly. Minutes later Ziva emerged, looking every bit the French Maid she was portraying. The outfit clung tightly to her curves, showing a good amount of cleavage and a large amount of leg.

"What would you like me to clean? I cannot believe you want me to wear this, but I said you could have anything you wanted…" Ziva walked towards his dining room table, running a finger across it. Her finger was covered with dust when she held it back up. "Tony, this is pitiful. You should really hire a maid." She went into the kitchen and got a wet paper towel. She leaned over the large table to wipe away the dust and the tiny skirt rode up slightly, revealing her tan thigh and the edge of her black lace panties.

"I'm looking at her." Tony smiled devilishly. Ziva looked so sexy in the outfit that he just wanted to rip it off, but he restrained himself. Coming up behind her, he pinned her to the table with his hands on her narrow waist. "You didn't really think I asked you over to clean, did you?"

"Maybe," Ziva replied innocently. "Maybe not." Before Tony had a chance to react Ziva flipped him over her head and onto the table in front of her, eliciting a loud groan from him as he hit the table. His smirk was completely gone and a look of pain covered his face.

"What the hell?" he muttered, a little dizzy and a lot sore. Ziva was around the table before he had a chance to register what was going on. She licked her lips seductively as her hand found the zipper of his pants, gently resting it on his growing erection through the fabric. He could do nothing but watch.

"Someone had other plans tonight…" She leaned down over him with a devilish smile, her breasts almost falling out of the dress. Tony's breath started coming in short gasps; he couldn't believe what was happening. A moment before he thought she was going to murder him for touching her and now she was unzipping his pants? His heartbeat pounded in his ears as Ziva's skilled hands unzipped his jeans and pulled them to his ankles, revealing him to her. Ziva locked eyes with him as her hand wrapped around him gently, slowly sliding up to the tip. "Tell me if this gets too intense for you, I have been known to send men to hospital in certain… positions."

Tony let out a gasp as her pressure increased and she started rhythmically pumping him, the grin never leaving her lips. "T-The hospital," He corrected roughly, his throat dry. Ziva gave him an annoyed look, stilling her moving hand. "Nevermind," Tony backtracked, needing her to continue. She was driving him wild with only one slender hand. He recalled his earlier thought about killing him with her pinky and smirked. She continued with her motions, quickly bringing him to the edge. He came on the table, barely able to suppress a yell.

"You're going to have to clean that up." Ziva said in a casual way, as if the mess was simply spilled milk.

"You're the one in the maid outfit," Tony retorted.

"Yes, but we have other… business to attend to," she answered slyly as she sashayed her way into the bedroom. He recalled that this was the same sexy stride she used earlier. Tony took a deep breath, his eyes watching her walk away. Man, she was dangerous.

When he finally made his way into the bedroom, dressed in only his t-shirt and boxers, she was already waiting for him. She was perched on the edge of his bed, one slender leg across the other, revealing a very tan and toned thigh. His mouth went dry at the sight and he had to remember this was not a dream. He had never thought their playful teasing and flirting would lead to anything like this. The thought was always there, but he never thought it would come true.

"Loose your pants?" she teased, taking a moment to admire the emergent bulge in his silk boxers.

"You could say that," he retorted, stepping closer to her. When he stood in front of her she uncrossed her legs, placing one on either side of his legs. He had to fight a groan at the image of her spread open to him. Would she really go that far or was she just tantalizing him? He quickly removed his shirt and reached to pull down his boxers when she stopped him.

"No Tony," she chastised, and he thought maybe she was just playing with his head. Maybe she was using some twisted interrogation technique he'd never heard of. "You had your turn, yes?" She smirked, standing up to look him in the eye. Her brown eyes were just as dark with lust as his were. She ran a hand across his bare chest, noticing the way his eyes never left hers. Her hand found its way around the back of his neck, bringing his face down to hers.

Her eyes searched his for a moment, trying to see if he wanted this too. His eyes were clouded with desire and admiration. Without waiting to second guess herself, Ziva brought his lips to hers in their first real kiss. They both fought for dominance as his hands found their way into her hair. Tugging her head back slightly, he pulled his lips from hers to begin a trail down her neck. He sucked on her pulse point mercilessly, eliciting a groan from the assassin. His lips curled into a smile as he felt the vibrations from her throat. His hands started to push the sleeves of the maid costume away from her shoulders as his lips descended further.

"I'm," his words punctuated the break between his kisses. "an equal opportunity kinda guy," his lips descended to her breasts, spilling out of the lacey black fabric. He kissed the top of each one as her hands found their way into his hair. He smirked at the obvious effect he had on her, reaching around to unzip the dress. He pulled the dress off of her, taking a moment to admire her almost naked form in front of him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his hands finding their way to the soft skin at her hips. As his lips descended lower, his thumbs rubbed small circles across her stomach. He felt her arch into him, urging him further. He looped his thumbs into the sides of her panties, playing with them as he teased her with kisses.

"Tony," she cried out in exasperation. "Stop teasing me and-" she gasped as his mouth finally reached the juncture of her thighs. Without missing a beat his hands pulled her panties off and his lips were fastened over her center. He gave a satisfied chuckle at his timing. She could feel the rumble of his voice from between her legs, making her even more turned on. Placing his hands on her firm behind, Tony began licking her already wet center. Before he knew it, she was writhing under his touch, her hands grasping at his hair. She was pushing him against her, coming closer to the edge with every passing moment. She finally came, her legs giving out beneath her. Tony lowered her to the bed, crawling up her body to kiss her again. Even though she was gasping to catch her breath she still returned his kiss with fervor. Using his arms to support his weight, he held himself over her as they kissed. He was sure she could feel him pushing against her stomach.

"Tony, that was…" her voice drifted off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Speechless?" he teased, rolling to the side to stare at her. Her face was flushed and her hair was sprawled out across his pillow. Her expression was one of shock, bliss, and pure excitement. She looked so perfect that he just had to lean over and kiss her again.

"No, I simply cannot come up with a proper American word to describe it," she explained with a smile, her breathing returning to normal.

"I'd settle for good," he quipped, running his hand down her side. He grabbed her ass playfully, pulling her closer to him. She laughed quietly, letting her own hand explore his chest.

"Oh, I would not say good," she teased, leaning across him, her hair falling slightly in his face. Her breasts rubbed up against his bare chest and his eyes dropped to watch. Throwing her leg over him, she sat on his hips, distractedly grinding against him. "I would say it was a good attempt."

"Ouch, Zee, that hurts," he feigned disappointment.

"You can make it up to me later," she placed her hands on his chest.

This caused him to smile widely, his hands on her hips again, holding her in place. "I can live with that," he replied, bucking his hips up to meet her. She could tell he was ready and used her toes to expertly pull off his boxers. They locked eyes as she lowered herself onto him and let out a low moan.

"Oh God Tony," she whimpered, throwing her head back as he filled her to the hilt. She rocked forward, his manhood filling her even further. He groaned in response, his hands sliding up her back to undo the clasp on her bra. He tossed it to the floor as he admired her taut nipples, just begging to be touched.

"You are unbelievable," he exclaimed, cupping her breasts in his palms while running his thumbs across her nipples. Her hands covered his, urging him to touch her harder as she ground her hips into his. She smiled down at him, biting her lip in pleasure.

He never thought this would happen. When Tony invited Ziva over he intended just to flirt with her a little, maybe watch a movie. Now here he was watching his partner experience ecstasy under his touch. Feeling like she was doing all the work, he decided to turn the tables and get his turn on top.

"Tony, I tho," she gasped at his unexpected move, "-ught I told you I like to be on top."

He chuckled, pinning her to the bed. He could tell she was slightly annoyed and it made him even more aroused. She was always so sexy when she was mad. "Well maybe you just haven't found the right guy who knows what he's doing," he replied cockily, feeling her legs wrap around him to bring him deeper.

"Maybe that is true," she grinned, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily. Pleasure flooded through her and she had to fight to keep her orgasm at bay. He thrust into her harder, causing her to moan loudly. She found she couldn't hold back the bliss that was surging through her and came for the second time that night.

Tony held back for a moment, letting her orgasm run its course before picking up right where he left off. She responded eagerly, already ready for another round. She pushed against him, trying to flip them so she was back on top, but he was prepared for her move. They ended up in a sitting position, still connected, with her straddling him in the middle of the bed.

She groaned at how deep he was going into her, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why did we not think of this sooner?" she asked rhetorically, letting out another moan.

"I don't know about you, but I sure did," he answered, attaching his lips to her nipple, biting and teasing it with his tongue. She threw her head back in ecstasy, her hands entwining in his hair to pull him closer. She let out a laugh, her muscles clenching around him and making him groan.

"I did," He switched nipples. "I was just waiting for you to-" she moaned loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "notice," she finished. She could feel his release coming and squeezed him tighter. He slumped against her as he emptied himself inside of her.

"I should do favors for you more often," he commented when his breathing returned to normal. She planted a soft kiss on his lips as she replied.

"I definitely agree."

{End}

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please Review**


End file.
